


Owl Post

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during Dec 2009 based on daily prompts from Adventdrabbles on IJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owl Post

"What's this?" Severus asked as he opened his kitchen window for a large grey owl. The bird only nipped his finger in reply as Severus took a parcel from him. After breaking off a piece of bacon for the bird, he waved his wand over the small box and it revealed there was nothing dangerous inside. The return address was from an adult store in Diagon Alley. He frowned; he hadn't ordered anything from them. Not recently anyway. 

He set the parcel on the table and walked a few feet away to open it at a distance. With a flick of his wand the paper came off and the box opened revealing two candles, one red and one green. Approaching cautiously, he reached inside and pulled out a slip of parchment. 

_Low temperature candles-for all your sensual wax play needs!_

Wax play needs? It sounded quite erotic, he had to admit. Pity he'd be playing alone if he bothered at all. He picked up the candles—scented of cinnamon and pine, he realized now—and set them on the mantel. At least they would decorative if nothing else.

The real question was who would have sent them to him and, more importantly, why?


	2. "Delivery!"

Severus sat lazily stirring his tea as he opened the _Daily Prophet_. Perusing the announcements he discovered Longbottom had married; a Hufflepuff, if memory served. Admittedly the boy—now a man—had been pants at Potions but he did a fine trade in magical plants and rare herbs. _And he knew how to wield a sword_ , he thought to himself agreeably, fingering the scars on his neck. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Most unusual," he murmured to himself as he strode over to the door. Peering though the magical peephole he saw a Muggle delivery man. He did have a few Muggle clients who purchased simple salves and herbal remedies.

Opening the door, the young man handed him a parcel. "A very happy Christmas from Harrods!" he said joyfully. It was all Severus could do not to hex the man before he closed the door. He was no Scrooge but there was such a thing as too much holiday spirit. 

Following the same routine as the day before Severus carefully determined there were no hexes or curses on the package and opened it revealing a ["Luxury Christmas Pudding with Scotch Whisky"](http://www.harrods.com/HarrodsStore/find/k/pudding/p/000000000001869693). 

He might have thought it was from Minerva because of the Scotch Whisky but it seemed highly unlikely she shopped at Harrods. Although he supposed she could have had help. He shook his head. No, not Minerva. 

He put the pudding into the kitchen cupboard to save for Christmas. He went back to his chair and his paper and cast a warming charm on his now cold tea.


	3. A Bit of Coloured Ribbon

  
_A soldier will fight long and hard for a bit of coloured ribbon._   
~Napoleon Bonaparte

Severus ran the length of red silk ribbon through his fingers, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the fragile, fraying fabric. It had fallen from Lily's hair so many years ago when they'd been playing by the stream and he'd kept it, a small piece of her he could have with him always.

After Potter had killed Voldemort, the burden had been lifted and Severus was finally able to leave his past behind and move on.

He rolled the ribbon up and tucked it neatly in the corner of his desk drawer. He didn't need to carry it with him anymore.


	4. The Application of Alcohol

Severus stared into the dancing flames of the fire, swirling his glasses of Firewhisky lazily in his hand. He was still trying to figure out what the gifts he'd received meant and the application of alcohol hadn't made it any clearer. 

He was on friendly terms with Draco, who _was_ Slytherin enough to attempt a seduction but strangely Severus would have expected him to be more obvious, showing up on his doorstep naked under his robes except for a collar around his neck and a Slytherin green bow on his cock. 

Severus snorted. Although that made a pretty picture, he couldn't see taking such a _blond_ lover. If he had been interested, Lucius had offered more than once in the past, no strings attached. 

Besides Draco would _never_ buy a Christmas Pudding from Harrods. 

However, he might have an idea. Malfoys seemed to always know what was going on behind the scenes. 

Tipping the last of the Firewhisky back, he grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder and called out, "Malfoy Manor!"

~*~

"You cast all the appropriate revealing charms?" Draco asked.

"Of course I did," Severus snapped. "The pudding is not poisoned."

"What did you say the first one was?" 

"I didn't say." Severus should have known this was a bad idea. He felt his face flame.

"Are you _blushing_?" Draco grinned. "Something that good, huh? A sex toy? You should see the new crop Charlie bou—"

"God, Draco, I do _not_ want to know." He took a breath. "If you hear anything at the Ministry or . . ." He trailed off, somehow unable to imagine the Weasleys sat around at the Burrow planning the seduction of Severus Snape. 

"Severus," Draco said, serious once more. "I'm sure your secret admirer will come forward before long."

Or maybe it was just a joke, Severus thought sourly as he Floo'd home. He was used to those.

He poured himself another drink.


	5. Interlude-The Plot Thickens

_Meanwhile_ . . . 

"Oh, fuck," Draco gasped as Charlie wrapped his cock with tinsel. His wrists and ankles were already tied to the bed with the silvery stuff.

"That's the idea." Charlie pinched his nipples until he was gasping and writhing, the sensitive nubs aching just the way Draco liked it.

"That tinsel is surprisingly strong," Draco panted as he pulled at his bonds. 

"I may have enhanced their strength just a little." Tapping his wand to Draco's ankle, the silver rope lengthened enough for Charlie to press Draco's legs back, bending him nearly in two. "God, you look fantastic like that. I'll definitely be tying you up more often." 

As Charlie slipping two slick fingers inside, Draco pushed back against him, desperate for something more.

"Please, Charlie." Draco knew he was begging but he didn't care. Charlie continued fucking him with his fingers, raking over that spot that had Draco seeing stars. Draco could feel precome dripping onto his stomach, his arms and legs trembling from the exertion. 

Before he had time to mourn their loss, Charlie had removed his fingers and replaced them with his lovely, thick cock thrusting inside him to the hilt. 

Charlie spread Draco's thighs wider and fucked him relentlessly, pounding into him, grazing his prostate, stroking his cock. Draco couldn't breath, couldn't think, barely knew his own name. 

Draco came with a cry, arse spasming and ripping Charlie's orgasm from him. Sticky, sweaty and sated, Charlie released the bonds and pulled Draco to him. 

"You were brilliant, Dragon," Charlie said, pressing a kiss to Draco's temple. 

After a quick cleaning charm and the blankets pulled tight around them, Draco remembered he had something he needed to tell Charlie.

"Charlie?" 

"Mmm?"

"Severus is suspicious."


	6. "There once was a man..."

"I really need your help, guys. I mean listen to this last one," Harry said then began reading off the sheet in front of him.

_"There once was a man from near Surrey_  
He was wooing in a bit of a hurry  
His limerick was shit,  
He said, "Oh, fuck it!  
Let's just go out for some curry." 

Harry crumpled the parchment and tossed it in the bin behind the counter as both men looked at him with pity. 

"How about this then," George said, eyes sparkling.

_"There once was a boy that was wooing,_  
A man addicted to brewing,  
The boy wanted a fuck  
The man said, 'Tough luck  
You're the last man on earth I'd be screwing.'" 

"Nothing personal, Harry, but you have sets your sights on a rather unlikely bloke," George said, hand on Harry's shoulder sympathetically. 

Lee Jordan, George's business partner now, cleared his throat.

_"There was was a man who was glum,_  
So he drank too much buttered rum,  
He fell to his knees,  
And begged the man 'Please,  
Would you stick your cock up my bum?'" 

"Thanks, Lee," Harry replied gloomily while George burst out laughing. "Why did I think you two would be any help?" Harry pouted but he knew George was right. His limericks were shit. 

Maybe he should try a haiku. 

The door to the back room opened and Angelina poked her head in. "I'm waiting," she called in a sing-song voice. 

"Sorry, Harry," George said, suddenly ushering him out the door. "Duty calls."

"What about Lee?" Harry asked as George locked him out and waved, a mischievous smile on his lips. _Oh!_

He kicked a snowbank as he walked up the street. Was he the only one not getting any?


	7. O Christmas Tree

Harry stared at all the different trees completely unable to chose. He’d never had a say at the Dursleys or Hogwarts or even at the Weasleys. Finally he walked up to the toothless old man warming his hands by the fire. 

“I need the perfect tree,” he said simply. 

“Get yerself a Noble fir; that there is a proud tree.” He pointed toward the back of the lot and Harry saw them standing straight and tall. He could tell right away that the man was right. They were perfect.

He smiled and nodded. “I’ll have one of those please.”

~~*~~

Severus stood by the fire eying the odd candles someone had sent him. Someone that clearly had designs on him (or was hoping to be hexed into next week). A knock at the door didn’t surprise him as much as it should have as he figured it could be another parcel.

When he opened the door all he saw was a six foot tall fir tree. 

“Happy Christmas!” came a muffled voice from behind it.

“Potter?”

“No, Harry,” he said cheekily. “I’ve brought you a little something.”

“Playing Father Christmas these days?”

“Ha bloody ha. Can I come in?”

“You _may_.”


	8. Tea and Sympathy

"Where do you want me to put this?" Potter said as he brought the tree into Severus's sitting room.

"I doubt you'd like me to answer that." Severus stood with his hand on the door debating whether to throw Potter out or listen to his inanities and _then_ throw him out.

"I knew you wouldn't have a tree," Potter replied as if he hadn't heard him. He conjured a stand and settled the tree into it. With a graceful sweep of his wand, the tree was decorated with fairy lights and baubles of green and silver. The display of magic was impressive, Severus admitted if only to himself.

What he said to Potter instead was, "Have I ever seemed as if I enjoy the holidays? Do you expect me to dress in red robes and a long white beard and set the first years on my lap to ask them whether they've been good little boys and girls?"

Potter burst out laughing, his eyes bright with mirth. 

"What is so funny?" Severus sneered, trying to cover the warm feeling that Potter's laughter had created in his chest.

Potter wiped his eyes with his fingers. "You! I can't imagine anyone _less_ likely to play Santa!" 

"If you're finished." He indicated the open door with a nod of his head. Potter's face fell a little and Severus couldn't imagine why.

"I don't suppose I could trouble you for a cuppa. It's awfully cold out there." Potter bit his lip nervously. 

Severus harrumphed and closed the door before turning toward his small kitchen. He supposed it was the least he could do. After he'd poured the tea he carried the two cups into the sitting room and found Potter had made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Did those relatives of yours teach you no manners at all?" he asked as he handed Potter a cup.

"We _are_ talking about my Aunt Petunia," he replied.

"Point." She had been a truly awful person as a child and he couldn't imagine she'd improved with age. If the stories of Potter's life were true, she'd become considerably worse as a matter of fact. Severus retrieved a bottle of Firewhisky from the kitchen and poured a healthy measure into both their cups.

"I think we could both do with forgetting about Christmases past."

"Thanks." Potter took a sip and closed his eyes, his face the picture of bliss. 

_I wonder what he looks like when he comes_. Severus shook his head to clear it. What was wrong with him?

"I'm suddenly feeling unwell, Potter." _That's one way of putting it_ , a voice inside his head chimed in.

"Of course," Potter stood and set his cup on the table. As he turned to go, his eyes widened for a moment and Severus followed his gaze to the candles on the mantel. Severus looked at him again speculatively and twin spots of colour had bloomed on his cheeks. Was it the drink or something else?

"Thanks for the tea," Potter said as he hurried out the door, shutting it behind him.


	9. Baby Steps

Harry Apparated back to his flat feeling more than a little pleased with himself. Severus hadn't thrown him and the tree out the door. He thought that Severus had given him a speculative look or two but that might have been wishful thinking on his part.

And the candles were there on the mantel! At least he was sure Severus had kept them. He wondered aloud whether he should send the crackers he'd modified but maybe Severus wasn't interested in the sort of surprise he'd put inside. The crown and the motto were the same but the toy . . . Harry blushed.


	10. It Takes Allsorts

Harry found himself in a clearing in the woods, the scent of pine and earth in the air. He turned toward the wood and saw a small cottage, icicles hanging from the roof. Making his way across the field, he realized the scent in the air was of ginger and nutmeg, sugar and cinnamon. Just then the door came open and Severus stood before him. His hands and face seemed the same but his clothes were made of gingerbread!

"Where have you been, Potter?" he scowled.

"I—" Harry started but had no reply. 

Severus closed the door behind him and held out the doorknob to him. It was a huge fruit pastille. Taking in his surroundings he saw the inside of the cottage was decorated with every sort of Muggle or wizard candy he'd ever seen. Severus picked a black button from his robes and popped it into his mouth.

Harry's mouth gaped. "Are those liquorice?" 

"I suppose you prefer Smarties?" Severus sneered then ate another.

Harry reached forward and pulled one off then ate it. He grabbed another and ate it, suddenly hungrier than he'd ever been in his life. Using both hands he scrabbled at the buttons one by one until he realised he'd eaten them all and Severus's robes had fallen open revealing his smooth but still completely _edible_ chest. Harry trailed his finger down the center of Severus's chest before coming to rest on the placket of his trousers.

"Is that a liquorice wand in your pocket or are you just happy—" 

Harry awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. God, he hoped Severus's cock didn't taste of liquorice. He really couldn't stand the stuff. _Although_ , he thought to himself as he fell back asleep, _maybe if Severus_ did _he could learn to like it_.


	11. One Enchanted Evening

Never one to rush to a Ministry affair, Severus took his time dressing for the annual Yule Ball. No doubt all the usual suspects would be there, most of whom would shower him with praise. Surprisingly enough he found he didn't particularly enjoy being the center of attention even if it was in a positive way rather that what he'd been used to for the first thirty-eight years of his life.

Pulling on his best robes, he regarded himself in the mirror, glad he'd charmed it long ago not to speak. All things considered, he'd looked worse. Severus walked back into his sitting room and after a quick shot of whisky, he grasped a handful of Floo Powder and called out, "Ministry of Magic!"

There were still many people arriving when he did. _I'll have to be even later next time_ , he thought to himself as he made his way into the Ballroom. The decorations were ostentatious to say the least, but he knew the Minister was a far better man than nearly all of the past ministers in Severus's lifetime. 

"Severus!" Kingsley greeted him smiling broadly. 

"Minister," Severus mock bowed and caused his friend to laugh richly.

"None of that now, Severus." The two stood and scanned the room. Several ginger-haired men stood out against the sea of dark robes. Severus frowned as he searched for a particular shock of messy hair. Kingsley's hand came to rest on his shoulder and he bent close to Severus's ear, murmuring, "He's near the buffet."

Severus wanted to ask what on earth made Kingsley think he was looking for anyone in particular, even though of course he _was_ , but his eyes locked with green ones that were clearly watching him. Potter turned away once caught, the Lovegood and Weasley girls bending his ears on either side. 

Kingsley chuckled. "They make a lovely couple, don't they?" 

"Who?" Severus frowned. He was sure Potter wasn't with Weasley anymore. There had been something in the papers.

"Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley," he replied smoothly. "Between you and I, I could get used to a little of that."

Severus turned and looked at Kingsley as if seeing him for the first time. "No doubt you could have your cake and eat it too, Minister, if you applied yourself." 

"You're quite right." Kingsley smiled and Severus mourned for a moment that the man was straight as an arrow. "Let's go down and greet them, shall we?" Kingsley ushered Severus forward toward the trio, Severus's eyes never leaving Potter. His hair still messy as ever but he looked quite fit in his dress robes, his slim hips accentuated to perfection. 

"Minister," Potter said, his hand out in greeting. 

"Enough of that, Harry." Kingsley turned toward his companions. "Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley. I'm thrilled you could come to the ball." He kissed each of their hands in turn. Severus rolled his eyes, as Kingsley insinuated himself between them.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Potter asked, nose crinkled.

"Indubitably." 

"You look nice tonight, Severus," Potter said quietly, turning their attention away from the Minister.

_And you look like an angel fallen from the heavens, which I'd like to ravish until we're both thrown into the seventh circle of hell for the great carnal sins we've committed._

More than a little shocked his brain had created such an elaborate and _romantic_ notion, Severus picked an imaginary piece of lint from Potter's shoulder and replied, "Navy blue isn't your colour."

Potter frowned and Severus almost regretted the slight until the man's face lit up and he asked, "What is my colour then, Severus?" He grinned, eyes sparkling.

Severus met those emerald eyes and smirked. "Slytherin green, of course." 

Potter laughed and Severus felt his cold heart begin to melt from the warmth of it.


	12. Moving Too Fast

Severus wasn't sure how it happened but every time he and Harry parted company at the party, they found their way back to each other again. He'd come to accept that for whatever reason Potter seemed to enjoy his company and truth be told he didn't mind looking at Potter one bit. He was currently feigning boredom as Harry nibbled finger food and licked those fingers far too often. When the brat wasn't licking his fingers, he was licking his lips. 

Finding himself rather _uncomfortable_ he decided to abandon the ball. "It's been a pleasure, Potter, but I for one have had enough of the Ministry's cheap wine to last me at least another year."

"Trying to sneak out, are you?" Harry grinned. "That's rather naughty." 

_I'll show you naughty_ and _something very nice_ , Severus thought as he watched those red, full lips. Somehow, they were getting closer and closer to his own. He couldn't take his eyes off them even as they pressed gently against his own, warm and dry. 

When Potter pulled away, realization struck Severus like a bucket of ice water and he turned without a word and fled the room, his robes billowing behind him. Taking the steps two at a time, he ignored his name being called behind him and stepped into the nearest Floo, barely taking the time to grab the powder and call out his destination.


	13. "And the running of the deer"

"Neville, I need your help." Harry scrubbed his hands over his face. His parting with Severus the night before had not gone as planned. Well, he'd _hoped_ to get fucked but his _plan_ for the night had been simpler: just to deepen their friendship, show he wasn't still the dunderhead Severus accused him of being. Yet, he got ahead of himself and sent Severus running from the ballroom, Harry unable to catch him before he stepped into the Floo. Maybe he was just a shit kisser. He frowned.

"What can I do for you?" Neville asked wiping his dirty hands on a rag. 

"I need a plant." 

Neville eyed him curiously. "Is this about the Snape project?"

"The Snape project?" Harry swallowed nervously, not liking the sound of that.

"Don't worry, Harry, I know all about it. Last time I saw George, Lee, and Angelina they were talking about it."

"They were talking about it?" Why on earth had he thought it was a good idea to let any Weasley in on a secret? 

Unaware apparently of his inner turmoil, Neville continued. "Then Draco and Charlie stopped in the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah had a few suggestions actually. Want me to Floo call her?" Harry felt faint. 

"No, no, Neville, it's alright." He took a calming breath and wondered how on earth the news that Harry was trying to get into Snape's pants hadn't made _The Prophet_ yet. "I need a plant. Something hardy, maybe an evergreen."

"I know the perfect things. Holly and ivy. They are both hardy and evergreen, have both Muggle and magical properties. Holly suggests strength, good will, and protection while ivy symbolizes everything from enduring friendship to marriage and fidelity." He held up his hand when Harry started to protest, as he wasn't exactly ready to propose just yet. "In some cultures ivy's been used in artwork to represent the snake, with its triangular head and long, undulating body." 

"Think Severus will know all that?" Harry asked, unsure whether he wanted him to or not.

"Nah, probably not. He will know he can use the berries of both in his potions though." Neville grinned. Harry decided to hold off asking if Neville would be able to find him a partridge in a pear tree. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.


	14. Narrowing the Pool

"Finally come to collect your debt, Longbottom?" Severus said as he opened his door and the man had the nerve to laugh.

"I've told you, you are _not_ in my debt," Longbottom replied, all traces of fear of his professor long gone.

"Nevertheless, you avenged my _death_. I thank you." Severus sketched a bow then promptly changed the subject. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, I got married a couple of weeks ago to Hannah Abbott." He had the look about him of someone happily in love. Severus thought he might be ill. 

"Not a complete dunderhead at Potions if I recall."

"High praise indeed, Professor." Severus smirked. 

"Why are you on my doorstep, Longbottom?"

"I'm here on a delivery actually." Longbottom picked up two plants that were sitting at his feet. A holly bush and an English ivy plant.

"Is there a note or other missive?"

"No." Longbottom grinned knowingly. "I'm afraid the sender has strictly forbidden me to mention his name." Severus raised an eyebrow. It was definitely a _him_. Good.

Longbottom's eyes widened and he blushed when he realised he'd given something away.

"I'll just be on my way before I say anything else. Good afternoon, sir." Longbottom turned and walked a few steps before Disapparating silently. When had he become such a confident young man? That last year at Hogwarts no doubt, Severus reminded himself.

Running his fingers over the edges of the ivy, Severus looked out into his garden trying to imagine where he might plant the shrubs. He caught sight of a robin, perched in an otherwise bare tree. He questioned whether the bird might be an Animagus but concluded that sometimes a bird is really only a bird.


	15. Clear as Mud

Severus watered the holly plant which currently took up most of his countertop when it hit him. How could he have been so stupid and not seen that it was Potter? He'd brought the tree. He'd reacted to the candles. He'd been unavoidable at the Yule Ball. He'd kissed him.

And Severus had run. That was more telling than any dressing down he could have given the brat at the time. 

Smiling smugly, he thought he might just call Potter's bluff. Stroking the leaves of the ivy—recalling the hidden meaning—he wondered whether Potter even realised it suggested marriage and fidelity. Perhaps he'd even take him to bed before sending him on his way. That his heart was in agreement with his cock about Potter was irrelevant. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up. Instead, he raised the walls around his heart.

~*~

"Potter," the shimmering white doe said, in the voice that always sent shivers down Harry's spine. "I have received your latest _gifts_. I suggest you speak to your lawyers as a wizarding bonding does require a fair amount of paperwork. I shall be waiting for your formal proposal." The doe sniffed at his Christmas tree but Harry was too stunned to think.

_My what?_ "My what?" Harry repeated aloud. Proposal. He was sure Severus had said proposal. Sitting down suddenly, Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. 

He was going to _kill_ Neville, assuming Severus didn't kill him first. 

Pulling his wand from his pocket, he conjured his Patronus. The large animal watched him as he tried to think of a message to send to Severus. He found himself at a loss for words. How did one explain that there'd been a bit of a misunderstanding? He ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

The doe come back and nuzzled against the neck of his stag, brushing her body against his. The stag turned toward her and Harry had the strange feeling they were communicating with each other.

"Go back to Severus's. Ask him if he wants to come over for a cuppa—with some serious alcohol involved," Harry finished under his breath. The two deer nodded slowly and he patted his on the nose before they took off together at a run.

Putting the kettle on, Harry readied himself for a very unsettled guest.


	16. Truth or Dare

The crack of Apparition startled him, but Harry kept his voice calm.

"Milk in your tea, Severus?" he asked quietly as he turned to face his guest. The complete lack of emotion on Severus's face told him just how angry the man was. He'd have preferred him to be raging and yelling; he was much more likely to accidentally let the truth _slip_ out that way.

"I understand you wish to be bonded," Severus said, his eyes narrowed, his voice bored.

Harry knew that if he denied it that Severus would take that as flat out rejection. He would have _preferred_ they take their time and get to know each other better but he knew in his heart that he really did want to be with Severus and no one else. Pulling himself together he replied with a simple, "Yes."

Severus's raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting Harry's affirmative reply. Ever quick with a rejoinder, he continued as if unfazed. "Have you chosen a date? The winter solstice is tomorrow. I suspect Lucius knows someone that can arrange the reception with twenty-four hours notice complete with Russian caviar and the best champagne money can buy."

"Severus, don't." Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and leaned back against the counter.

"Don't what?" Severus spat at him. "I know you have no wish to be bonded to me and you aren't even _man_ enough to own up to your error."

"You're the one that's wrong, Severus," Harry replied sadly. "I do want to be with you. Perhaps everything has happened much faster than I expected but the proposal stands." He looked into those dark eyes and willed him to believe Harry was telling the truth. 

Severus stalked toward him, stopping only when they were toe to toe. Harry maintained eye contact; if Severus wanted to use Legilimency on him he would let him. He never felt the familiar touch to his mind however. Severus searched his eyes, then smirked. 

"Perhaps what you really want is something less _permanent_." Harry felt his hand rub over his half-hard cock. " _Perhaps_ you are just looking for another notch on your broomstick." He squeezed through Harry's trousers emphasizing the final word. 

Severus's free hand rubbed over Harry's chest, his thumb circling his nipple slowly. "I could take you right here, right now and you'd be screaming for more." Harry gasped as he pinched the taut nub through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Make up your mind, _Harry_. Which is it you really want? To be bound for all eternity or a hard shag on your kitchen table?" Severus pressed his length against Harry's, grinding their hips together.

"Both." Harry's voice was firm even as he was shaking inside. It was almost worse to imagine Severus only wanted him for a quick fuck than that he might not want him at all. Harry steeled his resolve and he pushed his hips back against Severus's. That was exactly what he wanted. "I want it all." 

"You're a fool." Severus tried to pull away but Harry grasped his arms and pulled him close.

"I'd be a fool to let you go." Slipping one hand to the nape of Severus's neck he leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus's. Severus didn't push him away and Harry licked across the man's dry lips. Severus slowly pulled away and Harry opened his eyes and waited.

"You're serious." Severus looked at him as seeing him for the first time. Harry gave a half-smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, I am." Harry ran his hands along Severus's forearms before taking his hands in his. "What do you say? Want to give it a try?"

"We'll kill each other within a week." Severus curled his lips into what appeared to be a smile.

Harry laughed. "Or we'll live happily ever after."

"Perhaps." Then Severus leaned in for another kiss.


	17. Touching Base

The Burrow was bustling with activity. Molly was in the kitchen cooking all her family's favourites, especially Percy's as she was so happy to have him home again during the holidays. Bill and Fleur were building a snowman with little Victoire as George and Angelina played a pick-up game of Quidditch against Charlie and Draco with Lee commentating as he always had done at Hogwarts. Hermione was discussing politics with Kingsley while Ron gave Ginny grief about her pair of lovers. Luna made sure the mistletoe was free of Nargles.

Just as Arthur sat down to dinner with his family, a brilliant white stag burst into the room. 

Harry's voice issued from the Patronus saying, "Sorry I can't make it but _all is well_." There were several wide grins as well as at least one whoop.

"Too bad Harry won't be coming," Arthur said conversationally as he helped himself to a piece of ham. To which Charlie replied in a stage whisper, "Oh, I think he will."

"Charlie!"


	18. Morning After

Harry awoke slowly, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. He sighed deeply, happy at the remarkable turn of events. He'd known it wouldn't be easy—it was _Snape_ for goodness sake.

The body pressed up against his froze for a moment and Harry had the distinct impression they might end up going through the entire conversation from last night if he didn't quash it before it started.

"Morning, Severus," he said sleepily as he rolled over to face him. He reached out and caressed his cheek with his hand, smiling softly. "Last night was—"

"Yes, it was." Severus pressed a kiss to his lips. They kept the kiss rather chaste; they both _knew_ just where the other's mouth had been the night before. Severus regarded Harry curiously, like he had something to say but couldn't find the words.

"What? Do I have spunk on my face?" Harry grinned as Severus burst out laughing, the first time Harry'd ever heard him more that chuckle. 

"No, you do not." Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair and Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "I thought you might like to tell me more about this harebrained scheme you hatched in order to win my affection."

"It wasn't harebrained. You're here, aren't you?" Harry pinched his arm lightly. "See? It's not a dream."

"It's even better." Two spots of pink appeared on Severus's cheeks and Harry kissed him again.

"You're a right romantic! I never would have guessed. Next I'll find mistletoe in every room and a wreath of Gryffindor gold and Slytherin silver on the front door."

Severus narrowed his eyes and, recognizing the hunger in them, Harry shivered. "If you'd like to christen every room, we won't need mistletoe. And," He rolled one of Harry's nipples between his thumb and forefinger before pinching it lightly, "the only silver and gold you'll see will be the cock ring and nipple clamps I found in the box of Christmas crackers in your cupboard."

Harry blushed furiously. "You snooped?"

"Actually, I was looking for a flannel after you fell asleep."

"And the crackers just _popped_ open, did they?" Harry laughed.

"Oh, no. The box had my name on it." Severus trailed his fingers over Harry's chest and stomach, slipping them through the coarse hair beneath his navel. Harry stifled a moan as Severus brushed the back of his hand over Harry's half-hard cock. "Ready for another go, Mr. Potter?"

"How about a shower? You wash my back and I'll wash yours?" Harry pulled away and climbed out of bed. Severus's eyes were roving over his body, much more exposed in the morning light. Harry tried not to feel self-conscious—obviously it had been acceptable in the dark. Severus threw off the duvet and approached him slowly, his body lean and lanky. 

Neither of them were beautiful, Harry reflected, but they _fit_ and that was all that mattered to him as he pulled Severus by the hand.


	19. Christmas at the Burrow, Part 1

Severus really hadn't planned to spend Christmas at the Burrow. In fact he could hardly imagine anything worse, although holiday feasts in the Great Hall at Hogwarts had been particularly irritating. So many ginger-haired Gryffindors were likely to make him break out in hives. 

Harry, however, was very persuasive—that last blow job had buckled Severus's knees and he'd have agreed to _anything_ Harry might have asked of him. 

He also had a bone to pick with Draco as Severus suspected that he'd known all along who his secret admirer was. Snakes needed to stick together in the lion's den.


	20. Christmas at the Burrow, Part 2

Severus wasn't sure how he managed to make it through dinner without hexing anyone although it might have had something to do with Harry caressing his thigh every time he wanted to reach for his wand. 

He had to admit he'd been surprised how welcoming everyone was, almost as if they'd known he was going to be there before they arrived. Harry explained to Molly it had been a last minute decision but everyone they greeted grinned stupidly at Harry and he grinned stupidly in return. Severus told himself it wasn't at all endearing. 

As they prepared to leave close to midnight (surprising as it seemed Severus always went to Midnight Mass when he could as it was something his grandmother ingrained in him at an early age and he felt strangely as if something was missing when he didn't), Severus made the rounds to wish the different couples a happy Christmas. He also slipped each of them a small gift. Harry's eyes widened but he didn't say anything until they were at the door. 

"Were those the crackers?" he whispered as they pulled on their cloaks.

Severus smirked as they stepped out into the light snowfall. "Each was given to an appropriate couple. Angelina, George and Lee received the double headed dildo. I think Kingsley would appreciate seeing Ginny and Luna in the lace knickers." Severus was truly enjoying the look of horror and embarrassment on Harry's face, his messy black hair liberally sprinkled with snowflakes. "I made sure each cracker said it was from both of us."

Harry gulped. "What did you give Neville and Hannah?"

"Silk ties and a blindfold." 

"And Draco and Charlie?"

Severus's eyes gleamed. "I may have modified their cracker slightly." 

"Draco's in trouble, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes."

~*~

Elsewhere . . . 

"What is [_that_](http://www.extremerestraints.com/chastity-devices_26/the-fort-stainless-steel-locking-chastity-device_3281.html) and why does it have a lock on it?"

Charlie's wicked laughter rent the air.


	21. Cosmic Karma

Stepping out onto the pavement after kissing Severus goodnight, Harry slipped on the ice and landed flat on his back. He stared up at the sky, Sirius winking at him from his position at Orion's heel. His godfather would likely believe there was karma at work, Harry's just desserts for dating Severus Snape.

"You have the grace of a swan," Severus said as he helped Harry to his feet, "assuming the swan is wearing tap shoes and trying to do a minuet on a half-frozen pond."

"Shut it, you." Harry rubbed his tailbone with his glove clad hand. 

"Perhaps an examination is in order." 

"Out here in the charming winter wonderland that is your front garden?" 

"Not unless you'd like to explain to the neighbors why I have you bent over and am fingering your arse." Severus ran his hand along the small of Harry's back down to his arse and cupped it through his trousers. Steering Harry back inside, he murmured, "Mmm, yes, a _close_ examination."


	22. New Year's Eve

"Make sure you bundle up, Severus. Warming charms will only do us so much good where we're going."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Because you are a cranky old curmudgeon?"

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"God, don't remind me or we'll never leave."

"Thinking about my _cock_ in your _arse_ has an effect on you?"

"Guh, stop! Get your gloves and scarf, prat. This is something special. We can fuck anytime."

"It must be truly exquisite to put you off shagging."

"It is. Now, come on. I'll side along you. Don't give me that look. I am a proper wizard."

"Not sure how _proper_."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Hang on."

~*~

"Where are we if I might ask?"

"[Tromso](http://ezinearticles.com/?The-3-Best-Places-to-See-the-Northern-Lights&id=2977498), Norway. It's the best place in the world to see the Northern Lights." 

"I am impressed, Mr. Potter. The aurora borealis are a rather remarkable natural phenomenon."

"I remember seeing them at Hogwarts once but nothing like this. The colours are amazing, aren't they?"

"Indeed."

"They have a Northern Lights Festival in January but I wanted to bring you here for New Year's instead. Seems more your thing instead of a house full of drunk Weasleys."

"You know me surprisingly well."

"Look at the stars, twinkling like fairylights, the moon so round and full."

"I can think of something round that I'd like to fill."

"God, Severus, that was terrible."

"I've been spending far too much time with you."

"I think we haven't spent nearly enough time together." 

"You always have courted danger."

"And come out on top."

"As have I."

"Perfect for each other then. Listen, I'm getting cold. Are you ready to go back?"

"I'd like to admire the view a little longer."

"I'll give you something to admire."

"This is a rather remarkable experience. Convince me."

"Me riding your cock."

"That'll do."


End file.
